Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare
by Carlotta Patatra
Summary: Rien n'est définitif...pas même la mort !
1. Prologue

Edward décrocha le téléphone...

Ils étaient heureux. Le destin les avait dotés d'une telle facilité pour le bonheur, d'une si grande prédestination à l'idéal, que n'importe qui en les voyant ensemble aurait éprouvé de la jalousie devant leur béatitude. La perfection qui émanait d'eux, de leur couple, de leur vie paraissait presque irréelle. Et c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'ils connurent une telle fatalité. Le bonheur est une denrée rare, et le seul acte dont ils auraient pu se rendre coupable, c'est d'avoir trop abusé de cette béatitude, du moins jusqu'à ce matin de mars.

Il pleuvait ce jour là. Peut-être parce que dans ce genre de situation il pleut toujours. Ce n'était pas une petite bruine légère qui couvre les feuilles des arbres de fines gouttes, telle la rosée du matin. Non, c'était une pluie torrentielle, qui falsifiait le paysage en une minute, créant des mares boueuses sur le bord des routes. Mais le temps qu'il faisait ce jour là, Edward et Bella ne s'en préoccupaient pas. Non, décidément, un couple qui s'aime ne se soucie pas du temps qu'il fait. Peut-être auraient-ils du s'y intéresser un peu.

Les événements s'enchainèrent très vite, un instant de plus ou de moins et tout eut été différent. Mais la vie, le destin, ou n'importe quoi d'autre en avaient décidé autrement. La pluie battante, la vitesse trop importante, le camion qui arrivait sur la gauche, la seconde d'inattention...et tout bascula. Edward n'aurait pas pu se douter, personne n'aurait pu, mais malheureusement, ça n'arrivait pas qu'aux autres.

La sonnerie du téléphone, cette voix masculine inconnue, la tristesse qui emplissait son timbre, et ces trois abominable phrases qui changèrent à jamais l'avenir d'Edward Cullen :

« Votre femme a percuté un camion de plein fouet. Nous avons tout tenté pour la sauver, mais il était déjà trop tard, les lésions étaient trop importantes. Je suis désolé. »


	2. Chapitre 1 : Sans Elle

« Toute mes condoléances. »

Cette petite phrase, d'une simplicité presque indécente, ne faisait que se répéter inlassablement dans le petit cimetière de St Jones en ce terne samedi après-midi pluvieux. La cérémonie s'était déroulée comme l'exigeaient les circonstances, plongée dans un silence plein de retenue que la défunte elle-même aurait certainement voulu rompre. L'assemblée toute entière garda ce visage plein de gravité pendant toute la cérémonie en grande partie parce que la bienséance l'exigeait. La descente finale du cercueil qui conclu le discours de rigueur, prononcé par son époux, arracha quelques larmes à certain. Edward, lui, ne pleura pas. Comme le voulait la coutume dans cette cérémonie codifié jusqu'à l'absurde, Edward devint le réceptacle obligé de ce défilé de mains anonymes, sans savoir vraiment si l'une ou l'autre de ces personnes qui venaient lui témoigner un illusoire soutien, avaient vraiment compté pour sa femme. Une vieille tante perdue de vue depuis des lustres, un cousin avec qui elle jouait étant petite, quelques vagues copines de lycée, une ancienne voisine, tout le monde s'était réuni pour l'occasion, même ceux que l'on avait aucune envie de voir.

Tout le monde avait parfaitement tenu le rôle attendu qui lui incombait et les déclarations avaient été des plus prévisibles : chacun encensa la joliesse candide qu'arborait Isabella Cullen de son vivant, la majorité reconnut avec émotion son adorable désinvolture et dans la liste établie de toute ses qualités ( mais qui parle des défauts d'une personne à son enterrement ? ), on souligna à plusieurs reprises cette modestie qui ne la quittait jamais. Étrangement, ce furent ceux-là même qui la connaissaient le moins qui parlèrent le plus volontiers d'Isabella. Peut-être parce que ceux qui la connaissaient vraiment, ceux qui l'avaient vraiment aimée, ceux-ci, n'avaient pas attendu qu'elle soit morte pour parler d'elle avec passion.

Les discussions allaient bon train lors du brunch en hommage à sa mémoire. Celles-ci furent tout d'abord toutes entières dédiées à la défunte. A voix basse, la plupart ne cessait de répéter des « Quel malheur ! » ou des« Partir si jeune ! » qui contribuaient à laisser planer sur toute la maison l'ambiance strict et pesante de circonstance. Mais peu à peu, certainement stimulées par l'arrivée très attendu des petits-fours et autres amuse-gueule, les discussions finirent par totalement dévier sur des débats aussi divers que la montée économique de la Chine, les performances footballistique du FC Barcelone ou encore la primordiale question de savoir si oui ou non Jennifer Aniston s'était fait refaire les seins.

Plus les grands plats en argent se vidaient, plus le niveau sonore augmentait, les chuchotis gênés s'amplifièrent au fur et à mesure, et on entendit même ça et là, fuser quelques rires gras, qui furent néanmoins vite réfrénés, parce que tout de même, c'était un enterrement.

La cérémonie aurait pu tout à fait se faire passer pour ce genre de barbecue estivale ou chacun apporte son lot d'insanités et de rumeurs à colporter sur le voisin, si un énorme portrait de la défunte qui trônait sur la cheminé en marbre du salon ne rappelait pas les circonstances de cette réunion. Mais cette ostensible manifestation accroché au mur ne semblait pas suffire à rappeler aux « proches » qu'ils étaient sensé être en deuil.

Devant ce poster d'une taille démesurée, richement ornée pour l'occasion, et largement mis en valeur par une grande quantité de bouquets de fleurs savamment entreposés, se trouvait Edward Cullen. Il contemplait, comme hypnotisé, le portrait de sa femme, et les personnes autour eurent au moins la décence, à défaut de l'avoir ailleurs, de le laisser en paix dans son recueillement. Il se souvenait très exactement du moment où cette photo avait été prise, il s'en souvenait car c'était lui qui l'avait faite.

C'était l'été dernier en Grèce, sur ce magnifique voilier, Bella voulait aller au large pour faire de la plongée sous-marine, Edward n'était pas très motivé par ce projet, mais il l'avait quand même suivie, parce qu'il l'aurait suivie n'importe où sans doute. C'était une journée sublime, comme le bassin méditerranéen en prodiguait souvent à cette époque de l'année, la houle faisait valser ses cheveux, plaçant parfois une mèche dans sa figure, elle était adossé à la rambarde du bateau et derrière elle, la mer s'étendait à perte de vue éclairée en petites touches lumineuses par le soleil, présentant une large palette de couleurs tout en variations de bleus et de verts. Sa robe en lin était juste assez transparente pour laisser deviner ses formes parfaites mais ne la rendait pas vulgaire pour autant. C'était une photo prise à l'improviste, elle avait la bouche entrouverte par un rire, ses traits respiraient le bonheur. Edward se souvenait qu'après avoir pris la photo, Bella, mécontente d'avoir été prise inopinément, lui avait arraché son appareil et l'avait mitraillé, alors qu'il lui courait après pour le récupérer. Elle avait fait une vingtaine de clichés, et quand Edward avait réussi à la rattraper, elle insista pour prendre des photos d'eux deux. La dernière photo qu'ils prirent ce jour-là fut un portrait d'elle et lui en train de s'embrasser.

-Elle a toujours été la plus souriante de toute.

Edward fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix familière.

-Pardon Charlie, j'étais ailleurs.  
-Je comprends. Je me souviens, à l'école primaire, sa maitresse m'avait dit un jour : «Bella est une enfant adorable, mais elle sourit tout le temps ! Cela perturbe ses camarades. L'autre jour un garçon de la classe au dessus lui a donné un coup de pied, juste pour voir si elle allait cesser de sourire »

Edward esquissa un léger sourire.

-Son positivisme était sa meilleure arme. Acquiesça-t-il

Le père et l'époux abandonnés restèrent un long moment à contempler la photographie en papier glacé qui représentait tout ce qu'elle avait été, et tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Au milieu de ce brouhaha digne d'une volière, les deux hommes se recueillirent en silence se remémorant chacun de leur coté, les meilleurs souvenirs qu'ils avaient d'Isabella.

Les caquètement ininterrompus qui emplissaient de plus en plus la pièce finirent par avoir raison de sa propre rêverie. Edward écouta quelques instants les papotages futile des gens autour avec une lassitude et un agacement évident.

Un vase en verre qui se trouvait sur une petite table basse fut violemment percuté par un jeune garçon de huit ans qui courait après sa petite cousine. La table vacilla dangereusement, l'eau déborda légèrement, le vase tomba vers la gauche, et se brisa en mille morceaux déversant sur le tapis l'eau et les fleurs de lys mises là pour l'occasion. Edward, comme la totalité des personnes présentent dans la pièce, se retournèrent vers le petit garçons, devenu rouge tomate. Si cet acte eut semblé anodin en d'autres circonstances, il eut don de franchement irriter Edward en cet instant. Il fit mine d'aller chercher de quoi nettoyer dans la cuisine, alors que la mère du petit hurlait contre son fils.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Edward sut tout de suite ce qu'il voulait. Sur le buffet, se trouvait un assortiment d'alcool de qualité joliment mis en valeur par des bouteilles en verre finement décorées. Il attrapa une bouteille de Whisky pur malt 20 ans d'âge qui prenait la poussière ainsi qu'un verre bien trop grand au vu du degré d'alcool de la boisson et se dirigea directement vers la chambre à coucher.

Assit par terre au pied de son lit, Edward enchaina quelques verres sans même apprécier la boisson, il n'était pas du genre à se saouler mais il pensait que après tout, il venait de perdre sa femme.

Il s'apprêtait à engloutir un autre verre, quand il stoppa net son geste.

C'était la première fois qu'il énonçait l'idée clairement.

-J'ai perdu ma femme. Répéta-t-il à voix haute, comme pour mieux comprendre. Elle est morte et enterré. Bella est morte.

Il trouvait cela presque dérisoire que ce drame immense puisse tenir en une pauvre phrase, juste trois mots, treize lettres ridicules. La mort de sa femme avait fait découvrir à Edward un vocabulaire qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé. Mort, cercueil, deuil, enterrement, crémation, décès, veuf, défunte, étaient des mots qu'il n'avait jamais eu a placer dans une phrase ou presque. Et tout d'un coup, sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé ceux-ci avaient pris d'assaut son quotidien, devenant omniprésents. Ces expressions tournaient dans sa tête avec un caractère obsédant, au point qu'elles venaient à en perdre leur sens initial. Edward les décomposait, les décortiquait à l'infini, les répétant inlassablement, tel un mantras. Les mots, les syllabes, les lettres, s'entrechoquaient dans son cerveaux comme des planètes sans orbite.

-Bella est morte. Dit-il une seconde fois avant de vider son verre cul sec.

Une larme suivit la courbe de sa joue jusqu'à son menton, pour finir sa course dans le creux de son verre. Il regarda le fond du verre vide et le posa au sol a coté de lui.

Tout lui semblait changé autour de lui depuis qu'elle n'était plus là. Chaque geste qu'il faisait, chaque mot qu'il prononçait, chaque meuble qui ornait la maison, la totalité de sa vie lui rappelait Bella. Mais sans elle, rien n'était plus pareil.

L'odeur de son parfum lorsqu'elle sortait de la salle de bain, sa manie persistante de toujours placer sa brosse à cheveux dans le même sens, la réflexion qu'elle faisait chaque matin ou presque devant l'immonde bibelot en porcelaine qui trainait sur la table dans l'entrée, sans pourtant jamais l'enlever, sa manière de manger, de dormir, de bouger...Il pensait à elle en permanence. L'impression de manque ne faisait que grandir à chaque instant. Parfois, par habitude, il désignait certaines actions à la première personne du pluriel, alors qu'il était seul maintenant. Il ne pouvait non plus se résoudre à changer les possessifs qu'il utilisait : Les « notre maison », « notre chambre », qu'il prononçait sans y penser, lui rappelait maintenant à quel point il était seul. Pour lui, Bella était partout et nulle part en même temps.

La porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit légèrement, Edward tourna la tête et aperçut sa sœur qui entrait.

-Alice.  
-Je te cherchais. Dit-elle  
-Pardon, j'avais besoin d'être un peu seul.  
-Tu as l'air pourtant bien accompagné déjà fit-elle en désignant la bouteille du regard.  
-Un vieil ami tout droit venu de Grande-Bretagne, lui au moins il ne me saoule pas avec un flot de paroles inutiles.  
-Les invités commencent à partir, ils veulent te dire au revoir, tu descends ? Et sans le vieil anglais, ce serait mieux.  
-Les « invités » ?  
-Bah, oui ! Bon je crois que tu as assez discuté avec ton Lord Anglais, donne moi cette bouteille Edward.  
-Les « invités » ? Répéta-t-il effaré. Non mais attend, on est où là, à une Garden party ou quoi ?  
-Edward ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Ils sont tous là pour lui rendre hommage !

Edward eut un rire sarcastique.

-Foutaise ! La seule chose à laquelle ils ont fait hommage cet après-midi, ce sont tes gougères au fromage, et encore, je ne pense pas qu'il les ait apprécié à leurs juste valeur vu la vitesse à laquelle ils les ont gobés ! Franchement Alice, hormis quelque personne, la totalité des gens qui se trouvent dans notre salon n'en on pas grand-chose à faire que Bella soit morte.  
-Tu es d'un cynisme ! Edward, ne tombes pas dans ça, je t'en supplie, fais un effort, s'il te plait...fit-elle d'un ton suppliant  
-Pourquoi faire ? Pour respecter la bienséance ? Parce qu'il est dit dans je ne sais qu'elle code de conduite que celui qui reste doit être digne ? Je pense avoir bien suffisamment rempli mon rôle aujourd'hui. J'ai été poli, respectueux et j'ai supporté tout les épanchements des mégères qui sont en bas. Mais je ne veux plus jouer cette comédie grotesque, juste pour faire bien. Toutes ces personnes vont rentrer chez eux, dire que c'était une jolie cérémonie et ensuite se demander ce qu'ils vont préparer pour le repas de ce soir. Pour eux c'était une sortie aussi divertissante que d'aller au cinéma ou au bowling. Voilà la réalité et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
Alice, regarda son frère sans rien dire pendant une longue minute, elle baissa la tête et fondit en larme.  
-Alors quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle entre deux sanglots, tu vas rester là à te bourrer la gueule sans rien faire ? Tu crois que c'est une solution ? Elle est morte Edward et tout ce que tu pourrais faire ne la ramènera pas.  
-Justement ! Raison de plus pour ne rien faire du tout !

Alice ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, elle s'assit sur le lit avec abattement. Son frère semblait perdu dans un autre univers.

-Quand j'y pense, le mot « veuf » est vraiment très laid. Un sorte de croisement entre veau et œuf, tu trouve pas ? Dit-il les yeux dans le vague, en se resservant un verre.

Un fois remplie, Alice lui arracha des mains et le descendit d'une traite, les yeux fermé, baigné de larmes.

-Elle me manque tellement marmonna-t-elle en suivant du doigt les lignes de son verre. J'ai vécu presque toute ma vie avec elle à coté de moi, je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir d'un truc qu'on n'a pas fait ensemble.  
-L'amour. Répondit Edward d'un ton neutre.

Ils se regardèrent un instant et se mirent à rire.

-Certes. Je t'ai volontiers laissé ce domaine.

Elle se laissa glisser à coté de son frère et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il l'enlaça doucement.

-Tu te souviens de la fête d'anniversaire qu'on avait organisé pour ses vingt-quatre ans ? Demanda Alice  
-Bien sur. C'est le soir ou je lui ai demandé de m'épouser. Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier.  
-Quelques minutes avant que tu lui fasses ta demande, nous étions allé au toilette pour nous rafraichir, en sortant je me souviens, elle est resté sur le pas de la porte et elle t'a regardé de loin pendant une bonne minute, avec un sourire d'amoureuse, bien sur.

Edward eu un petit sourire douloureux, cela lui en coutait de plus en plus de se souvenir du « bon vieux temps »

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça Alice ?  
-Juste après ça, elle s'est retourné vers moi en souriant et elle m'a dit, mot-pour-mot : « J'espère être la femme de sa vie, mais si il en décide autrement, ou si jamais il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit, promet moi que tu veilleras sur lui »  
-Bella...souffla Edward en baissant la tête.  
-Je me souviens qu'à l'époque, j'avais beaucoup ri, surtout parce que je savais que tu allais lui demander de t'épouser, mais elle m'avait quand même fait jurer. Je veux tenir ma promesse Edward. Tu as le droit d'être triste, d'être mal, de te sentir seul. Mais tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas tu sais, elle était ma meilleure amie, ta femme, la fille de ses parents...Et elle laisse un vide dans le cœur de beaucoup de monde quand même.

Edward serra davantage sa sœur, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avec douceur.

-Je veux bien me charger des « non-invitées ». Repose-toi un peu.

Elle se leva doucement et se retourna vers Edward.

-Elle n'aurait jamais voulu te voir si désespérer, bien au contraire. Ajouta-t-elle sans attendre de réponse.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sortit de la pièce.

-Alice ! S'écria Edward

Sa sœur réapparu dans l'encadrement de la porte

-Oui ?  
-Merci.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et descendit les escaliers. Edward resta immobile pendant un certain temps encore, il voulu reprendre un autre verre mais les effluves d'alcool lui firent tourner la tête, enfin, il se leva en titubant et ouvrit en grand l'armoire ou se trouvait les habits de Bella.

Il regarda les piles et attrapa l'une d'elle. Il lança la pile sur le lit, dépliant les pulls n'importe comment, et fit de même avec la majorité des vêtements de sa femme, de manière à obtenir une couche uniforme par-dessus la couverture. Il termina son installation par les quelques robes qu'elle avait, et posa en tout dernier, bien au centre du lit, la somptueuse robe blanche qu'elle portait le jour de son mariage avec lui.

Satisfait, il referma l'armoire avec un sourire principalement crée par son fort taux d'alcoolémie car il se serrait certainement effondré, en larme, s'il avait été sobre, et s'installa au centre du lit au milieu des nombreux vêtements. Le cerveau déjà bien embrumé, il finit par s'endormir, porté par l'odeur encore imprégné sur les vêtements, de la seule femme qu'il ai jamais aimé.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Delta Charlie Delta

Ce ne fut d'abord qu'un simple battement de cil, à peine perceptible, fugace comme la phalène lors des nuits sans lune. Puis, un souffle, calme, normal, logique. Ses doigts remuèrent sans se sentir pressés, frôlant le tissu qui s'étendait sous son corps. Aucun son ne lui parvenait, pas un souffle, ni un murmure, seul le battement de son cœur était péniblement audible malgré l'étrange lenteur de ses pulsations. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent totalement, une première fois, et se refermèrent presque aussitôt, aveuglés par la lumière, beaucoup trop forte. Une seconde, puis une troisième tentative furent nécessaires, ses yeux prenant petit à petit l'habitude de la luminosité qui emplissait franchement la pièce. Son corps pivota doucement, comme animé par une force propre ne lui laissant pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. En sortant du lit, avec cette même lenteur presque inhumaine, son regard fit le tour de la pièce, examinant ce qu'il lui était possible d'examiner, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Un voile brumeux, épais, désagréable, lui couvrait les yeux, sa vue ne réussissait plus à percevoir des formes distinctes ni même à représenter des couleurs. Ainsi, des taches monochromes informes se dessinaient tout autour, se limitant à un noir et blanc anormal. A vrai dire, la totalité de ses sens ainsi que ses capacités motrices étaient affaiblies. Ses yeux qui la plongeaient dans un flou à dominance blanche, son ouïe qui confinait à la surdité, sa bouche et son nez permettant tout juste de laisser passer un mince filet d'air. Son cerveau accumulait le plus laborieusement du monde quelques informations et pratiquement l'ensemble de son corps était sujet à une insensibilité déstabilisante hormis quelques zones, miraculeusement épargnées. Au mieux son être semblait marcher au ralenti, mais l'on aurait plutôt dit que celui-ci était comme déconnecté du réel et des sensations habituelles. Sans savoir pourquoi, et malgré cette incapacité évidente, son corps se leva, sans aucune action de sa part, et pivota sur la droite, comme télécommandé. Une masse noire plus imposante que les précédentes se découpait maintenant sur le fond d'un blanc immaculé. Mais la médiocre qualité de sa vision ne lui permit pas de reconnaitre avec assurance le ou la chose qui se trouvait là. A ce stade, ça aurait pu être à peu près n'importe quoi. La tache noire augmenta de volume à vu d'œil signe sans doute qu'elle se rapprochait.

-Bonjour Isabella.

Bella entendit cette voix masculine inconnue très distinctement, pourtant, l'handicap qui perturbait son audition ne montrait aucune amélioration et même avec toute la volonté du monde, elle ne réussissait même pas à entendre le bruit de son propre souffle. C'était comme si la voix de l'homme provenait directement de l'intérieur de sa tête, comme si cet inconnu avait prit possession de son esprit. Cette pensée la terrifia. Animée par un instinct de conservation, elle essaya de fuir le plus loin possible, de hurler de toute ses forces, de se défendre, bref de faire quelque chose en somme. Mais bien évidemment, son corps, marionnette sans vie, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. La peur monta en elle alors que l'ombre se rapprochait encore.

-Je sais que ce genre de situation est toujours délicate, mais il faut que vous vous calmiez Isabella. Vous êtes en sécurité et je suis là pour vous aider, mais si vous vous affolez, je ne pourrais pas intervenir. S'il vous plait, faites-moi confiance et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

N'ayant pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'obéir, Bella tenta progressivement de s'apaiser. Mais ce silence était oppressant et l'inconnu se trouvait maintenant tout près, si bien que son champ de vision devint monochrome, perdant le blanc qui entourait initialement l'ombre de l'homme.

-Il faut que vous fermiez les yeux, je vais poser ma main dessus, mais ne bougez pas s'il vous plait. Ajouta la voix, se voulant apaisante.

Bella hésita, elle avait peur de ne jamais pouvoir rouvrir les yeux. Il est difficile de s'abandonner complètement à une personne, à fortiori quand cette personne vous est totalement inconnue.

-Vous verrez que je ne vous suis pas si inconnu que ça. Intervint l'homme, répondant à la question mentale de Bella. Fermez les yeux, Isabella. Vous êtes en sécurité, je vous le jure.

Il savait lire dans ses pensées ! Si cela avait été possible, Bella aurait certainement eu un petit rire nerveux empreint d'anxiété et de confusion. Mais elle ne s'en étonna pas plus que ça, son esprit commençait à imaginer quelques scénarios où l'exercice logique de la raison n'avait plus sa place, au vu des circonstances. Elle était très certainement devenue totalement folle, c'était selon elle l'explication la plus probable. Néanmoins, une hypothèse un peu moins défaitiste la conduisit à supposer qu'elle était en train de faire un rêve (un cauchemar ?) qui ferait le bonheur analytique d'un psychiatre ou de Freud lui-même. Confortée dans cette idée, elle se décida à fermer les yeux comme l'exigeait l'homme, qui n'en était peut-être pas un, après tout...

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent, et elle attendit, anxieuse, ce contact qu'elle redoutait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Elle s'était préparée à une déflagration, une brulure, un éclatement, une coupure...Mais non. Ce fut une main tout ce qu'il y a de normale qui se posa sur elle, quoi qu'un peu trop fraiche à son gout. Elle caressa doucement la peau qui recouvrait ses yeux, avec douceur, fit le tour de ses oreilles, descendit ensuite sur son nez et traça un trait invisible sur ses lèvres. Cela dura quelques secondes en tout, et l'instant suivant, le contact fut rompu.

-Vous devriez vous sentir mieux maintenant Isabella, essayez d'ouvrir les yeux.  
-Je suis pas franchement convaincue qu'une main sur mon visage change grand-chose...pensa-t-elle à voix haute, sans même s'en rendre compte.  
-Vous croyez ? Fit-il avec de l'amusement dans sa voix.  
-Mais j'arrive à parler ! S'exclama-t-elle  
-L'élocution est bien, le timbre normal, parfait. Vos autres sens vont bien ? Vous entendez normalement ? Vos yeux, votre nez ? Tout est normal ?

Bella en entendant cette question, se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas réouvert les yeux, léger oubli qu'elle corrigea bien vite. Doucement, ses paupières se relevèrent, laissant apparaitre très nettement la totalité de la pièce. Les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé, comme elle l'avait supposé précédemment, malgré la décoration impersonnelle et la rare présence de meubles, Bella constata qu'elle était dans une chambre de belles dimensions. Deux grande fenêtre à sa droite laissaient entrer le soleil franchement, créant une luminosité incomparable. Le ciel était d'un bleu presque irréel et aucun nuage ne venait entacher cet azur parfaitement uni. Au centre de la pièce, juste en face d'elle, à un mètre à peine, se trouvait un jeune homme de bonne taille, habillé très sobrement, ses cheveux de couleurs cuivrée étaient tirés en arrière et réunis dans un catogan, sa posture marquait une sorte de respect naturel. Il ne souriait pas, mais ne paraissait pas hostile non plus. Ses traits respiraient une neutralité presque inhumaine.

Bella inspira vivement par le nez, et expira par la bouche. Tout semblait marcher normalement.

-Oui, j'ai l'impression que tout fonctionne correctement.

En disant cela, Bella essaya de se rapprocher de l'homme, mais constata que son corps demeurait toujours aussi inerte.

-Le corps est toujours plus long à revenir, et je ne peux malheureusement rien y faire, c'est un processus qui prend du temps. Il en est de même pour vos souvenirs. Vous devrez vous-même les faire émerger.  
-Mes souvenirs ? Je ne comprends pas.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous expliquerai tout en temps voulu. Pour le moment, il faut que je vérifie si vous n'avez pas de lésion dues à la réhabilitation.  
-La réhabilitation ?  
-Le transfert si vous préférez, votre arrivée ici, et la rematérialisation. Je vais toucher votre poignet, vous permettez ?  
-Attends un peu, stop ! Je comprends rien ! Toi, là, t'es qui déjà ? Ensuite, qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? Pourquoi je suis à moitié paralysée ? Et pourquoi t'as des supers pouvoirs ou je sais pas quoi ?  
-On m'avait prévenu que vous aviez un caractère affirmé, décidément, Shoshana ne se trompe jamais. Bon, Isabella, comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, chaque chose en son temps, je répondrai à vos questions dans les plus brefs délais, mais il faut que vous me laissiez faire pour le moment, c'est important.

Il s'approcha de Bella et lui fit lever le bras droit, ses yeux suivirent le mouvement, même si celui-ci n'était pas de son fait, et lorsque sa paume se retourna vers le ciel, elle fut frappée de surprise.

-Ne vous affolez pas, c'est la procédure, tout le monde ici en possède un.

Sur l'intérieur de son bras, s'étendant de la naissance de sa main au pli de son coude, Bella eut la surprise de découvrir une sorte de tatouage qui paraissait presque s'illuminer. Il ne représentait pas quoi que ce soit de concret, ni ne pouvait rappeler ses ces motifs tribaux très à la mode. Il recouvrait son avant-bras d'arabesques asymétriques et, par petites touches, de motifs plus rectangulaires, formant un ensemble assez joli. Les traits, qui auraient du être noirs, se dessinaient dans des variations perpétuelles de couleurs, affichant des vagues arc-en-ciel dans le creux de sa peau. On aurait presque cru que le tatouage palpitait, comme s'il était vivant, animé par un pouvoir propre. Bella l'admira pendant quelques instants, et se rendit compte qu'un bout de peau était resté intact et ce en plein milieu du tatouage, au niveau de son poignet.

-Pourquoi il y a un trou au centre ?  
-C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle j'ai besoin de votre poignet.

L'homme enserra la zone entre ses mains, sans recouvrir l'espace rester vierge.

-Il est important que vous ne bougiez pas.  
-Vous êtes au courant que je suis totalement paralysée depuis que vous m'avez réveillée ? Dit-elle avec consternation.  
-L'onde de choc peux provoquer des réactions...inattendues.  
-Comme quoi ? Devenir aveugle ? Sourde ? Paralytique ? Ah bah non, suis-je bête, ça c'est déjà fait ! Ajouta Bella avec sarcasme. A ce stade, je m'attends à peu près à tout...

L'homme admira le tatouage avec une concentration à laquelle Bella réagit en arquant un sourcil. Elle trouvait épuisant de ne rien comprendre à ce qui se passait. La supposition qu'elle avait faite un peu plus tôt, d'être en train de dormir lui traversa une seconde fois l'esprit, mais plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle se disait que c'était impossible. Parce qu'il fallait sérieusement onduler de la toiture pour faire des rêves aussi étranges. Elle commençait vraiment à se faire à l'idée qu'elle était devenu folle à lier.

-Non, vous avez toutes vos facultés mentales, Isabella. Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet.  
-C'est systématique chez vous ?  
-Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle.  
-De lire dans les pensées ? Spécialement lorsque vous n'y êtes pas invité ?  
-Tout dépend de vous.  
-Ça aussi c'est systématique ? De répondre à mes questions avec la clarté d'un brouillard au triangle des Bermudes ?  
-Pure légende.  
-Quoi ?  
-Le triangle des Bermudes. Maintenant taisez-vous, il faut que je finalise la réhabilitation.  
-Oh excusez-moi ! Faites donc ! Je vous en prie. S'exclama-t-elle avec une relative exaspération.

L'homme plaça sa main au début du tatouage, non loin de son coude, et il redescendit doucement. Les motifs colorés devinrent plus lumineux, et Bella, malgré son insensibilité, réussit à sentir une chaleur le long de son bras. Il continua sa lente descente vers le poignet, mais s'arrêta finalement au niveau du rond de peau resté immaculé. Deux de ses doigts recouvrirent totalement la zone et après avoir lancé un regard vers Bella, pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien, il exerça une légère mais régulière pression sur la peau. Des volutes de lumières dansèrent autour de son bras avant de converger vers l'endroit ou l'homme appuyait. Le bras de Bella la brulait, son corps était assailli de frissons étourdissants, et ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à se brouiller, elle entendit vaguement une voix mais elle ne réussit à comprendre aucun mot. Elle émit un souffle et sombra.

_-Mon amour, ce n'est pas raisonnable, je vais être en retard !_

Des images tournaient dans l'esprit de Bella. Des images familières, qui lui rappelaient quelque chose. Elle n'aurait pas su les replacer dans un contexte mais elle savait qu'elle avait vécu ces moments là. Elle le sentait.

_-Non arrête, il faut vraiment que j'y aille ! Rends moi ma jupe, s'il te plait !_

C'était sa voix ! Elle entendait sa propre voix ! Il s'agissait de mots qu'elle avait prononcés et ces images qui défilaient, c'était une scène où elle se voyait par ses propres yeux.

_-Mais bien sur que je t'aime ! Mais là je n'ai pas le temps ! Allez, ne boude pas ! Promis, ce soir, je te fais la totale._

Il y avait un homme dans la pièce, elle parlait à un homme, mais les images ne montraient jamais son visage correctement, et seule la voix de Bella était audible.

Le noir revint, plus profond encore. Plus d'images, plus de voix, juste, le néant.

_-Alice, tu sais bien qu'il ne voudra jamais ! Il déteste les fêtes surprises._

Une voiture, elle se voyait maintenant dans une voiture, il pleuvait dehors, elle était seule au téléphone. Alice.?... Bella ne réussissait pas à mettre un visage sur ce nom.

_-Enfin, tu connais ton frère, une vrai tête de mule !_

Peu à peu les souvenirs de Bella refaisaient surface, elle le savait maintenant, ces images étaient son passé. Sa vie...

_-Tu imagines, douze ans qu'Edward et moi nous..._

Edward. Edward. EDWARD. Ce nom. Bella le savait si familier, si important...Mais...Un choc violent, la voiture avait brutalement stoppé sa course , la pluie continuait à couler sur la vitre brisée, un souffle faible et saccadé et du sang, du sang partout, partout...Puis le noir complet.

-AAAAAAAH !

Bella se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était étendue sur le lit dans cette même chambre impersonnelle, le ciel était toujours aussi bleu, et l'inconnu était toujours là, le visage éternellement neutre.

-Du sang, il y en avait partout. J'avais mal, j'avais peur et la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber. Cette Alice au téléphone et Edward. C'était terrifiant. Balbutia-t-elle, en larmes.  
-Des souvenirs ? Déjà ? C'est impossible ! Il est beaucoup trop tôt ! Les gens normaux mettent une semaine avant de se souvenir de parcelles de leur vie ! Vous avez vraiment vu votre passé ?

Trop choquée par la violence de ses souvenirs Bella ne répondit pas.

-C'est...stupéfiant ! Vous dépassez tout nos records, toutes nos statistiques ! Il faut absolument que j'aille prévenir Shoshana ! S'exclama l'homme avec exaltation.

Les sanglots de Bella redoublèrent, faisant sortir l'homme de son enthousiasme.

-Isabella, regardez-moi et respirez un bon coup. Ce n'était que des images, vos souvenirs, ceux-ci étaient pénibles mais je suis certain que vous en aurez des plus agréables. Ils vont revenir progressivement, même si vous avez réussi à les faire ressurgir en un temps record !

Bella releva la tête vers lui et demanda, en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Je suis morte, n'est-ce pas ? Cet accident de voiture, je n'ai pas survécu, c'est ça ?

L'homme n'eut pas besoin de l'énoncer à haute voix, Bella le savait, elle avait compris.  
Elle sécha ses larmes, elle ne se sentait plus bouleversée, non, elle acceptait, même si elle ne se souvenait pas de sa vie, surtout pour ça en fait.

En regardant son tatouage, remarquant au passage qu'il était complet maintenant, elle se leva du lit, de son propre fait.

-Vous ne devriez pas pouvoir marcher. Il est trop tôt. Balbutia l'homme en la voyant se lever.

Bella vacilla quelque peu, la marche peu assurée, pendant quelques pas, mais se dirigea vers la fenêtre sans trop de difficultés. Elle s'adossa à l'une d'elle sans même regarder à l'extérieur sous le regard stupéfait de l'homme.

-Donc, je suis décédée.

Elle regarda dans le vide quelques instants, l'air pensif.

-Bon. Et toi tu es mon ange gardien, si je comprends bien ? Ou un truc du genre ?

L'homme cligna des yeux, réellement surpris. En général, la majorité des personnes qui venaient de mourir, mettaient du temps à vraiment y croire. Elles pleuraient, se récriaient en disant que c'était impossible, demandaient des preuves... Mais elle non. Tout était différent avec elle. Elle brisait toute les règles.

-Selon l'imaginaire collectif de l'humanité, je suis effectivement ce qui se rapproche le plus de votre ange gardien. Mais le fonctionnement de notre communauté est assez différent de tout ce que vous avez pu entendre sur terre à propos de la vie après la mort, principalement du point de vue religieux, mais j'ai vu sur votre dossier que vous étiez sans confession particulière ?  
-Si vous le dites ! A vrai dire je ne m'en souviens pas...pour l'instant.  
-Cela ne change rien en soi, mais ça me facilite le travail. Les personnes particulièrement attachées à une religion sont plus difficile à gérer.  
-Passer sa vie à croire en quelque chose pour découvrir à sa mort que c'était n'importe quoi, je peux imaginer la difficulté pour celui qui doit leur annoncer !  
-Donc, commençons par le début. Je suis ce qu'on appelle ici, votre « Spiritua », je suis votre accompagnateur privilégié pendant toute la période de transit. Je dois tout d'abord vous aider à prendre conscience et à accepter votre mort. Mais vous avez terminé la première phase avec une facilité édifiante.  
-Je comprends. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais je l'ai su, presque immédiatement. Un lien me reliait à ma vie et j'ai senti qu'il s'était brisé.

Bella s'arrêta un instant, un peu confuse, son crane la faisait souffrir, elle ressentait des émotions très fortes, mais n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où elles provenaient, son esprit, ses souvenirs, n'étaient que des bribes confuses, telles de minuscules pièces d'un puzzle géant.

-Ne vous forcez pas Isabella. Vous avez le temps, les souvenirs de votre vie sont des choses délicates à gérer. Ils vous bouleverseront certainement, vos émotions seront soumises à d'importantes fluctuations, mais il est primordial que vous appreniez à les accepter et à les contrôler. Ce sont comme des vagues qui reviennent petit à petit, plus vous aurez vécu des émotions fortes, que ce soit dans la joie ou dans la tristesse, plus les ondes seront puissantes.  
-Et cette impression de fatigue que j'éprouve, c'est à cause de ça ?  
-En partie oui. Votre corps ressent ces variations d'humeur qui vous assaillent, et il doit fournir plus d'énergie pour les absorber. De plus, vous n'avez pas effectué de mouvements depuis un certain temps, le réveil affaiblit toujours. Vous vous sentirez mieux bientôt.  
-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda Bella en regardant une nouvelle fois le tatouage lumineux sur son bras.  
-Mon nom est Jasper. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue Isabella.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Une photocopie encombrante

-Shoshana ! Shoshana ! SHOSHANA !  
-Oui ça va, je t'entends Dawn ! Une seconde ! Laisse moi finir ça, ok.

Les grands yeux couleur jade de Dawn scrutèrent, impatients, le grand écran transparent et les matérialisations en trois dimensions qui s'affichaient devant son amie. Elle tapota ses doigts sur le comptoir dans un mouvement de plus en plus précipité, dédaignant les images qui défilaient. Shoshana, en plein examen de dossiers fastidieux ne prêta pas attention à son amie et la laissa languir.  
Dawn était un petit bout de femme plein d'énergie, gracile telle une poupée, ses traits étaient d'une régularité parfaite, ses longs cheveux noirs, raides comme la justice descendaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Les arabesques luminescentes d'un long tatouage coloré jouaient à cache-cache avec ses cheveux, se révélant seulement lorsqu'elle tournait la tête vers la gauche. En effet, les lignes arrondies grimpaient comme du lierre, du dos de sa main jusqu'à sa nuque, lui donnant une spécificité et une originalité qui ne faisait que décupler son charme.

-Sho...S'il te plait...supplia-t-elle, la bouche en cœur.  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu peux t'arrêter deux secondes et m'écouter !

Shoshana savait pertinemment que Dawn ne la laisserait pas tranquille avant de lui avoir révélé ce qu'elle brulait de lui dire. D'un coup de main dans les airs, elle fit disparaitre l'écran et les matérialisations qui se trouvaient devant elle. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda Dawn droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'écoute. Dit-elle, impassible.  
-Jasper a repris le travail ! Exulta Dawn

Shoshana eut un rire bref.

-Raté ma belle, je suis déjà au courant. C'est même moi qui...  
-Mais laisse moi finir ! Il a accueilli tout à l'heure sa nouvelle Eterna et tu sais quoi ?  
-Non, mais je sens que je vais bientôt le savoir.  
-Elle a fini la première phase.  
-C'est impossible.  
-Et elle a même réussi à se souvenir de sa mort.  
-C'est encore plus impossible. La conscience physique est toujours la dernière à revenir, c'est un des travaux les plus difficiles !  
-J'étais certaine d'arriver à te surprendre avec une info pareille ! Jubila Dawn

Profondément surprise, Shoshana restait perplexe, jamais depuis qu'elle était Spiritua elle n'avait connu de cas similaire et elle décida, avec sa détermination coutumière, qu'elle en aurait le cœur net.

-Tu as son numéro de matricule ?  
-Non, j'ai su ça de Jasper mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui en demander plus.  
-Je peux peut-être retrouver son dossier, c'est moi qui me suis occupée de son arrivée. Mais comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

Dawn se gratta la tête en essayant de se souvenir.

-Elle a un nom inhabituel, assez joli d'ailleurs, mais je...attends...Stella...Ella...Bella ! Elle s'appelle Isabella Swan !  
-Parfait.

Shoshana ré-ouvrit et parcourut tous ses dossiers avec impatience. Dawn fit le tour du bureau toute excitée et se plaça derrière son amie.

-Jasper est aux anges comme tu peux l'imaginer. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.  
-Ma chérie, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec cette blague, ça nuit à ta crédibilité.  
-Rabat-joie ! S'exclama-t-elle en tirant la langue. Allez cherche vite son dossier dans la base de données !

A cet instant, Shoshana prononça pour la première fois le nom d'Isabella Swan, sans savoir que c'était loin d'être la dernière, ni quelle importance cette personne allait jouer dans son futur. Lorsque s'afficha le dossier, résolument surmonté d'une matérialisation holographique en 3 dimensions d'une Bella en taille réelle, donnant l'impression qu'elle se trouvait juste en face, les deux jeunes femmes restèrent totalement interdites.

-Mais, Shoshana c'est...toi ! Lâcha Dawn totalement déroutée

En effet, la ressemblance entre les deux femmes était plus que frappante. Les traits du visage, la morphologie, le maintien, la couleur des cheveux, la taille. On aurait presque cru voir deux jumelles se faisant face, seul un élément les différenciait l'une de l'autre : Les yeux. Alors que ceux de Bella arboraient une teinte mordorée, Shoshana avait les yeux marron foncé, presque noirs. Dawn et elle restèrent à contempler la matérialisation immobile de Bella pendant plusieurs minutes, trop surprises et fascinées pour dire quoi que ce soit. Lorsque l'image disparut, enchainant automatiquement sur les informations officielles, les deux filles reprirent lentement contenance.

-C'est stupéfiant !  
-C'est assez déstabilisant pour moi. Constata Shoshana.

Elle était très troublée de se découvrir une jumelle si parfaite en tout point, dont-elle n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. En un instant, elle se sentit dépossédée d'elle-même, comme si l'unicité primaire qui caractérise chaque être humain venait de lui être arrachée avec la violence d'un couperet tranchant dans le vif. Elle avait le sentiment d'être passée dans une imprimante sans le vouloir, ne sachant trop si elle pouvait ou devait se considérer comme l'original ou comme la pâle photocopie.

-Shoshana !

Jasper apparu au bout du long couloir blanc comme neige qui s'étendait juste devant Dawn et Shoshana. Elles levèrent la tête au même moment, dérangées toutes deux dans leurs pensées respectives. Jasper se rapprochait doucement les yeux toujours rivés sur Shoshana et il souriait, chose plutôt inhabituelle chez lui qui arborait éternellement un visage neutre et impassible. L'un comme l'autre brulait de pouvoir enfin aborder le sujet qui était sur toutes les lèvres : « Isabella Swan, ses particularités et ses exploits »

Le temps nécessaire pour parcourir le couloir parut interminable à tout le monde et Shoshana fut distraite par une autre apparition. En effet, juste derrière Jasper, dominant ce dernier d'une tête au moins, se trouvait un beau jeune homme à la carrure imposante. Sa beauté était indiscutable, ses cheveux blonds coupés au carré et ses yeux bleus lui donnaient un air typiquement nordique. Mais son visage aussi attractif soit-il, restait froid et impassible tel un bloc de marbre. Enfin son regard, dur et glacial, contribuait à lui ôter tout son charme, plaquant sur sa face un masque inspirant crainte et respect.

-Shoshana ! J'ai besoin de vous ! Tout de suite ! Cria le blond, faisant résonner sa voix dans toute la pièce.

Jasper se retourna brusquement, Dawn sursauta en poussant un petit cri. Shoshana, elle, se figea en entendant la voix rauque de Nathanaël, elle savait que sa présence ici devait être motivée par une raison de la plus haute importance et sentait que ça n'augurait rien de bon. Elle ferma le dossier d'Isabella et se dirigea vers son supérieur hiérarchique. Elle croisa Jasper qui lui lança un regard d'étonnement et de compassion et suivit Nathanaël en silence jusqu'à son bureau.

Assise les jambes croisées dans l'énorme canapé en cuir noir du bureau de son patron, Shoshana suivait du regard, inquiète, Nathanaël qui faisait des allers et retours d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, l'air pensif. Il s'assit enfin en face de Shoshana avec un sérieux presque biblique.

-Vous imaginez sans peine, j'en suis sure, les raisons de votre présence dans ce bureau Shoshana.  
-Eh bien non, bien au contraire, vraiment, j'ignore totalement pourquoi vous vouliez me voir.  
-Ah oui ? Cela me surprend beaucoup. Enfin qu'importe ! Avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, vous devez savoir que cette discussion est tout à fait confidentielle. Il est impératif que tout ce qui est sera dit ici ne sorte pas de ces murs c'est bien clair ?  
-Limpide Monsieur.

Nathanaël eut l'air satisfait.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, vous êtes certainement un de nos meilleurs éléments et c'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai pris la décision de vous mettre dans la confidence.  
-Je suis honorée de la confiance que vous m'accordez.  
-Vous n'êtes évidemment pas sans savoir que j'ai récemment autorisé Jasper à reprendre son travail en tant que Spiritua, il me semble même que c'est vous qui lui avez communiqué le nom de sa nouvelle Eterna.  
-Oui, c'est effectivement moi. Il l'a accueillie ce matin même.

Nate joignit les mains devant lui en s'adossant plus fermement au dossier de son fauteuil en cuir noir. Un tic qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il était soucieux. Shoshana aurait du se douter que le sujet de cet entretien avec Nate traiterait de la petite nouvelle et de ses prouesses, mais ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'est la raison pour laquelle il voulait en parler avec elle ?

-Que pouvez-vous me dire sur elle ?  
-Sa nouvelle Eterna ? Eh bien, elle s'appelle Isabella Swan, elle est morte dans un accident de voiture...  
-Shoshana, ne vous faites pas plus bête que vous n'êtes, vous savez pertinemment que ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande. Souffla-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez avec irritation. La rumeur est-elle fondée ?

Une petite ampoule clignota dans le cerveau de Shoshana. Le grand patron ne savait pas de source sure une information comme celle-ci ? Quelque chose clochait.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier les nouvelles auprès du principal intéressé, mais il semblerait qu'elle ait effectivement réussi à terminer la première phase en si peu de temps.

Nate ne répondit rien, il se contenta de pivoter son fauteuil et de regarder distraitement le paysage vallonné qui s'étendait à perte de vue derrière les grandes baies vitrées, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Monsieur, si je puis me permettre, intervint Shosana en se raclant la gorge, pourquoi n'avoir pas demandé cette information à Jasper en personne, il est certainement plus apte que moi à confirmer ses commérages. Après tout il est le premier concerné, hormis cette fameuse Isabella bien sur.

Nate lui refit face brusquement avec un sérieux magistral auquel Shoshana ne réussissait toujours pas à s'habituer.

-Justement ! S'exclama-t-il en vrillant son regard sur elle. Il est beaucoup trop impliqué dans toute cette histoire, et l'y mêler encore davantage pourrait nuire au bon déroulement de la période de transit de cette Bella. De plus, vous n'ignorez pas les récents évènements malencontreux qui ont faillis couter sa place à Jasper.  
-Effectivement. Le dossier Cecilia Tallis a fait beaucoup de grabuge dans la communauté. Souffla Shoshana en baissant les yeux.  
-Sans nul doute. Beaucoup trop à mon goût d'ailleurs, Jasper a eu de la chance.  
-Et il en est conscient ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.  
-C'est le moins que nous pouvions attendre de lui. Il aurait été plus aisé pour tout le monde qu'il s'occupe d'un Eterna sans histoire mais il faut croire que le hasard fait bien mal les choses.

Shoshana ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. C'était d'une incongruité comique qu'un tel mécanisme de gestion, si conséquent et si primordial soit basé sur un hasard pareil. En effet, les Spiritua ne choisissaient pas leurs Eterna, le choix était fait selon un calcul d'affinité, de caractère et de probabilité d'entente. Un Eterna devait se sentir en confiance, cela facilitait le travail. Mais parfois, c'était une arme à double tranchant et Jasper en avait fait les frais.

-Shoshana, je voudrais que vous surveilliez de très près les agissement de Jasper et les progrès qu'Isabella manifeste. Outre ses aptitudes d'une rapidité inégalée, je crains fort que la période de prise de conscience de ses souvenirs soit sujette à des complications.

Shoshana n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout. Elle détestait se mêler des affaires des autres et en attendait de même de la part de son entourage. Devoir fouiner dans la vie de ses amis, particulièrement dans celle de Jasper, qui demeurait extrêmement secret, l'irrita au plus haut point. Elle ne laissa rien paraitre, comme elle savait si bien le faire et croisa les jambes dans l'autre sens.

-L'idéal, poursuivit-il, serait que vous entriez en contact avec elle, pour cerner son tempérament et statuer sur l'avancement de son transit.

Nate affichait un très léger sourire satisfait, qui lui donnait des airs de fou machiavélique.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée de me confier cette tâche, Monsieur.

Le petit sourire disparut immédiatement, laissant la place à un regard d'une dureté sans appel.

-Votre avis n'est pas nécessaire Shoshana, ce n'est pas une demande amicale que je vous fais là, c'est un ordre. Purement et simplement.  
-Loin de moi l'idée de vous manquer de respect, Monsieur, mais je crains surtout de l'effrayer en m'approchant d'elle.

Nate eut l'air surpris, et c'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait, un semblant d'émotion traversa son visage perpétuellement inexpressif et disparut comme si de rien n'était.

-Et bien quoi, vous avez perdu tout savoir vivre ? Puis-je savoir ce qui devrait l'effrayer ?  
-Vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Demanda-t-elle en doutant à peine de la réponse.  
-Quel intérêt ? Vous êtes ici depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que l'attrait physique est une préoccupation purement terrestre, non ?

Sans donner de réponse, Shoshana sortit d'une de ses poches une petite plaquette rectangulaire transparente qu'elle posa sur la table devant elle, elle accéda à la base de donnée en deux tapotements, et dit d'une voix la plus intelligible possible :

-Isabella Swan

Une voix féminine très neutre annonça les caractéristiques physiques de la jeune femme mais Shoshana la coupa alors qu'elle disait sa taille et son poids :

-Affichage.

La voix féminine se tut et un hologramme du visage d'Isabella se dessina au dessus du bureau, faisant face à Nate. Shoshana resta éberluée une fois de plus par l'image de cette fille qui lui ressemblait tant, avant de regarder le visage de Nate. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, ses traits affichèrent une émotion palpable. Faits inédits et à marquer dans les annales !

-Voilà qui complique quelque peu mes projets. Dit-il en se levant...Ou peut-être pas ! Vous avez raison, il ne faut pas que vous l'approchiez, le choc serait trop violent. Mais vous surveillerez quand même les agissements de Jasper, de loin s'entend.

Shoshana ne pipa mots, irritée qu'il décide tout de même de lui confier ce travail, mais il revint à la charge pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

-C'est bien compris ?  
-Oui, monsieur.  
-Bien, vous pouvez disposer, la congédia-t-il en un vague mouvement de bras. Bien sur, je ne vous précise pas d'être discrète, cela va de soi, vous l'avez compris seule, vous n'êtes pas idiote, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il avec une once de sarcasme.  
-Certainement pas. Affirma Shoshana en se levant d'un bond. Encaissant la vacherie avec brio.

Elle fit les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la porte, seule et bouillonnant de colère alors que Nathanaël ne prit même pas la peine de la raccompagner, préférant retourner à la contemplation de l'horizon. Elle ouvrit la porte et du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas la claquer de rage derrière elle.

-Connard. Marmonna-t-elle en retournant à son bureau.

A peine eut elle passé le petit salon d'accueil qui jouxtait le bureau de Nate, qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Gabrielle. Elle était un ange, et ce au sens propre du terme, ses grandes ailes d'une blancheur immaculée palpitaient dans son dos, l'entourant d'un halo de plumes. Visiblement, elle venait voir Nate. Shoshana doutait nettement que ce soit fut une simple visite de courtoisie.

-Bonjour Gabrielle.  
-Shoshana. dit-elle simplement en un sourire.

Puis elle entra dans le bureau sans même prendre la peine de frapper laissant tomber une petit plume duveteuse sur le sol. Elle était bien la seule à tenir tête à Nate aussi effrontément, et Shoshana l'aimait bien pour cela, même s'il elles n'avaient jamais vraiment eu beaucoup de conversations ensemble. Shoshana ramassa la plume et sortit des locaux réservés à Nate avec une certaine inimitié envers Isabella Swan qui lui causait tant de problèmes.


End file.
